dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes are the playable characters that accompany you on your adventure. Whether they are with you right from the off, or you find and recruit them in various sections of the dungeon, these are the people that allow you to fight, open doors and repair modules and thus are very important to you, the player. (Not to mention if they all die you will lose, so keep them alive!) Each hero brings with them particular skills and strengths & weaknesses. Heroes can be melee or ranged, tanky or squishy, clever or downright dim (not naming anyone in particular, Gork). List of Heroes 'The Heroes ' Gork "Butcher" Koroser Gork is a big, long ranged character that uses SMG weapons to inflict high amounts of damage very quickly, however this high damage output seems to be at the expense of his speed as it is by far the slowest in the game at the moment. He is very useful to put into a safe room to defend from oncoming waves, it isn't really viable to use him as a 'runner' to run and open doors and retreat quickly. Bio: ''"An enormous, powerful man with a violent temper and an angry face, every sentient human that has ever met Gork has been terrified of him. When in a bad mood, he has been known to rip off the arms of animals, people, and construction equipment."'' Base Stats: 'HP: 600, DEF: 16, SPD: 18, AP: 45, AC: 1, AR: Long, WIT: 2. '''Max Stats (Level 5, currently): '''HP: 1220, DEF: 30, SPD: 18, AP: 60, AC: 1, AR: Long, WIT: 3. '''Skill: '- Hikensha 'Bio: "Hikensha knows little other than this lab where she grew up. Coming from an avian warrior race whose DNA was altered to maximize their value in arena battles, she imprinted psychologically on images and artifacts of her lost people. Those may only be loot to other adventurers; to Hikensha they are her birthright."'' Base Stats: '''HP: 500, DEF: 20, SPD: 25, AP: 33, AC: 1, AR: Melee, WIT 5. '''Skill: '''Can repair modules Josh 'Ntello '''Josh 'Ntello is part of the "Founder Pack" and will be available at release. Bio'': Still unknown'' Base Stats: 'HP: -, DEF: -, SPD: -, AP: -, AC: -, AR: -, WIT -. '''Skill: '- Max O'Kane 'Bio: "Max is eternally optimistic, mostly because he is too terrified of where he is to think about it seriously. He will always be looking to profit from a situation -- get extra loot, take one more object, spend less money etc. -- even if it puts him in a bad (risky) position or earns angry comments from his heroes."'' Base Stats: '''HP: 400, DEF: 10, SPD: 30, AP: 25, AC: 1, AR: Long, WIT: 8. '''Skill: '''Can repair modules Nurse Deena Ratchet '''Bio: ''"Ratchet is unable to do anything without screaming orders before, during, and after. An overbearing and annoying martinet, she does not consider a job well done until the entire galaxy has heard about it. Unafraid to yell when silence will do, her voice has been classed as a lethal weapon."'' Base Stats: 'HP: 400, DEF: 12, SPD: 28, AP: 27, AC: 1, AR: Long, WIT: 6. '''Skill: '''Can repair modules Opbot DV8 '''Bio: "A simple medical assistant, its occupation is currently listed as "Emergency Paramedic". No current information on its role before the crash is available, and it is unknown if DV8 was prisoner, guard or crew. And everyone wonders where that nickname came from."'' Base Stats: 'HP: 450, DEF: 10, SPD: 30, AP: 19, AC: 1, AR: Melee, WIT: 13. '''Skill: '''Can repair modules Sara Numas '''Bio: "Famous across the galaxy as a bounty hunter, Sara was hired to escort a particularly troublesome prisoner to Auriga. The prisoner in question, an ex-leader of intergalactic pirates, disappeared when the ship went down. Sara remains tight-lipped about it, but is clearly focused on finding the escapee in question and ensuring that justice is served."'' Base Stats: '''HP: 350, DEF: 9, SPD: 40, AP: 21, AC: 1, AR: Melee, WIT: 7. '''Skill: '''Can repair modules Troe Pekenyo '''Bio: ''"An unusually tiny humanoid, Troe's small stature went from a mere annoyance to a cause of insanity. Obsessed with his height, Troe enhanced his bones and muscles to the point where he could carry ridiculously large weapons - and he tends to use them on anyone who makes 'short' jokes."'' 'Base Stats: '''HP: 700, DEF: 13, SPD: 32, AP: 32, AC: 1, AR: Melee, WIT: 2. '''Skill: '-